


You rode into my life

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU: London, Louis is a sexy businessman, M/M, cant think of any actual tags, harry is kinda poor, quite fluffy at the end, they meet on the tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry eyes the entering morning rush hour crowd nervously, searching for the one boy he always looks out for."</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry is a sort of stalker and gets the same tube train every morning just to see Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You rode into my life

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this fic a couple of days ago when I was on the tube and saw a really really really cute guy who I wanted to talk to but didn't. These two are.. Somewhat more lucky.
> 
> Enjoy, comment, kudos and all that stuff. And keep writing!! :)

The boy with feathery hair and bright blue eyes works in the City. Somewhere in Central London, Harry thinks. He feels like such a stalker; he's gone out of his way almost every day this week, just so he can see his 'crush', so to speak.

"The next station is Golders Green."

As soon as Golders Green station is mentioned, Harry's ears pick up. This is the stop that the feathery-haired boy gets on at. He always catches this exact tube, sits in this exact car. Now Harry just waits.

The tube pulls into the station and the doors open. Harry eyes the entering morning rush hour crowd nervously, searching for the one boy he always looks out for. He sees the piercing blue eyes first, then the perfect length stubble, then the smart work wear. Light blue shirt, navy tie, and a grey blazer. He takes a seat across the aisle opposite Harry.

"This train terminates at Morden via Bank." 

As the doors shut and the train slowly begins to accelerate, Harry ponders over his situation; he's running out of excuses to be taking the Northern Line into town almost every morning. Yesterday, he told his flatmate Zayn that he was simply visiting a friend in South London. The day before that, he 'went to work on the tube because the road he uses was congested'. The day before /that/, he can't even remember what he said anymore. All he cares is that he sees this boy and fuels his growing desire for him.

Harry doesn't even know his name.

That happens a couple of weeks later, when Harry is, as usual, heading south on the Northern line. He is also, as usual, in the usual car sitting in his usual seat. However, this time, he forces himself to get off at Golders Green. He can't afford to keep diverting himself this far almost everyday on his coffee shop income, and decides to get a bus to his coffee shop in Hampstead. 

As he's stepping off the tube onto the platform, the feather haired boy is stepping onto the tube beside him. Harry's so caught up in admiring his flawless features he seems to forget to 'mind the gap' (bit of London humour there) and trips over. He lands face down on the platform and is scrambling to pick himself up, face slowly dashing crimson. He notices a hand is being held out to him, and he duly accepts it and is hauled back onto his feet.

He doesn't expect to see who he sees when he stands up.

The feather haired and blue eyed boy is looking right at him and smiling. Harry's heart takes a metaphorical leap into his throat and seems pretty decided to stay there. 

"You alright there, mate?" A voice asks, caramel and smooth. Harry thinks it matches the boy's hair, and a million fantasies of that voice cracking and screaming Harry's name flow through Harry's head. Then Harry remembers he has to reply.

"Yeah, thanks. Just a bit distracted, that's all." he replies.

The tube has by now began to leave the station and Harry looks at the boy guiltily. 

"S-Sorry I made you miss your train", Harry stammers and the boy looks at him forgivingly. 

"It's ok." The boy replies. "There's another one in 2 minutes. I see you on here all the time, actually. I'm Louis, nice to meet you."

Harry hopes it isn't too obvious how he's practically having to metaphorically swallow his heart back down again. Louis offers a hand and Harry shakes it, beaming.

"'m Harry. Nice to meet you too." 

"Well Harry, I guess I'll see you around, then!" Louis chirps and waves at Harry as the next tube comes into the station and Louis gets on. Harry smiles to himself and makes his way to the escalators.

Louis. Harry likes that name.

The next day, when Harry's on the tube, Louis comes to sit next to him. 

Louis strikes up a conversation and Harry learns that Louis is 22, lives in Golders Green, works as an accountant in the City and likes music. Louis learns that Harry is 19, lives in Stanmore, works in a coffee shop in Hampstead and likes art. Louis half jokingly states that as they live so near to each other, they must meet up sometime, and Harry can't help but imagine how that turns out.

Their lives go on. Harry sees Louis almost every day. They talk on the tube, exchange phone numbers, and eventually become best mates. Soon Louis is spending so much time at Harry's flat that Zayn is suspecting something. When Harry won't see Louis again for 6 weeks as Louis has to go on a business trip, they walk along the aisle of the tube and get off together, giving their goodbyes in a more than friendly hug before going their separate ways. 

And, 7 years later, Harry and Louis walk along the aisle together. But this time, they don't get off a tube and hug goodbye.

They kiss and are declared married.


End file.
